bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, profil postaci 90 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 142 cm | waga = 31 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Odpowiednik Starrka, 1. Espada (tylko po uwolnieniu) | poprzedni partner = Coyote Starrk | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Coyote Starrk (jego połowa) | resurrección = Los Lobos | debiut w mandze = Tom 30, Rozdział 269 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 161 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japoński głos = Kiyomi Asai | angielski głos = Kate Higgins }} Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strona powitalna jest Arrancarem oraz częścią zapieczętowanej mocy Starrka. Wygląd Lilynette wygląda jak mała dziewczynka. Ma jasne, lekko zielonkawe włosy i różowe oczy. Jej strój stanowi otwarta kamizelka z wysokim kołnierzem, odsłaniająca brzuch, zamiast spodni nosi tylko slipy. Na rękach ma długie rękawiczki sięgające za łokieć, a na nogach wysokie, zakończone futrem kozaki i rajstopy. Jej dziura Hollowa znajduje się trochę nad pępkiem. Pozostałość maski przypomina skrzyżowanie hełmu motocyklisty z nakryciem głowy wikinga, przypomina odrobinę maskę Ulquiorry. Lewe oko Lilynette przykryte jest maską, która w tym miejscu wygląda jak okular, nad którym znajduje się motyw płomienia. Lewy róg maski jest ucięty, z tego też miejsca Lilynette wyciąga swój miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, pierwsze pojawienie. Kolory podane są w anime, w odcinku 161 Osobowość Lilynette może być zarówno wesoła jak i złośliwa w jednym momencie. Lubi budzić Starrka na różne nietypowe sposoby, np. poprzez włożenie mu dłoni do gardła, czy nawet łaskotanie po jądrach. Pomimo dziecięcego zachowania, okazuje się poważna, kiedy dowiaduje się o zamieszkach w Hueco Mundo i śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269 Wydaje się być również dumna, irytuje się gdy ktoś znieważa ją ze względu na dziecięcy wygląd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 i 335 Lilynette łączy z Coyote szczególny rodzaj więzi (prawdopodobnie przez to, że jest jego częścią). Mówi do niego po imieniu, bez przyrostka "sama" oznaczającego szacunek, jednak Starrkowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. W związku z tym ich relacje są bardziej podobne do rodzeństwa. Mimo tego ciężko denerwuje się na niego i daje mu naganę, jak wtedy, kiedy Baraggan Louisenbairn przejął dowodzenie. Zna też dobrze siłę Primery i denerwuje się, gdy ten pozwala innym nad sobą górować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318 Historia thumb|right|190px|Lilynette i Starrk w [[Hueco Mundo]] Kiedy Lilynette była jeszcze jednością ze Starrkiem, ten był całkowicie samotny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 8 Starał się żyć z innymi Hollowami, ale sama jego obecność ich zabijała. Z tego powodu chciał stać się słaby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 15 Aby nie być samotnym, podzielił swoją duszę na dwie części (on i Lilynette). Sam nie pamiętał jak wyglądali. Chciał się stać słaby, aby dołączyć do jakiejś grupy albo znaleźć kogoś tak silnego jak on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 16 Być może z tego powodu zastanawiał się, dlaczego musi walczyć z kimś tak silnym jak Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 15 Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pojawia się gdy ginie Aaroniero, budzi Starrka wkładając mu rękę do gardła i mówi o tym co się stało. Stara się go namówić do aktywności poprzez gilgotanie po jądrach, jednak ten jedynie leniwie komentuje fakt. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Lilynette atakuje Ukitake Następnie razem ze Starrkiem oraz pozostałą czołówką Espady i ich Fracción pojawia się by walczyć z Gotei 13 w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315 Gdy Baraggan przejmuje dowodzenie, denerwuje się i kopie Starrka, gdyż pomimo tego że jest silniejszy, nie oponuje. Potem, wraz z Coyotem, rozpoczynają walkę z Kyōraku i Ukitake.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 328 Po krótkim rozpoznaniu, Shunsui pyta się Coyote'a, czy ten mógłby wysłać gdzieś Lilynette, ponieważ miał by opory walczyć, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. Lilynette się denerwuje, Starrk ją jednak uspokaja i wysyła kawałek dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 Następnie Lilynette rozmawia z Ukitake na temat walki Starrka z Kyōraku. Pyta się, czy nie pomoże koledze. Ukitake odpowiada, że walka dwóch na jednego byłaby niesprawiedliwa. Usłyszawszy to, Lilynette chce walczyć z Ukitake, ten jednak odmawia, ponieważ ta wygląda jak dziecko. Zezłoszczona krzyczy, że Arrancarzy się nie starzeją i atakuje kapitana 13. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335 Choć stara się ze wszystkich sił, Ukitake tylko ją ośmiesza, np. rozbijając jej Cero gołymi rękoma. Ukitake stwierdza potem, że jej Cero było bardzo niedojrzałe, i że silniejsze mógłby stworzyć nawet Menos klasy Gillian.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336 thumb|right|190px|Lilynette wraca do Starrka Dziewczyna nadal próbuje walczyć z Ukitake, jednak jej to nie wychodzi, a kapitan zabiera jej miecz. W pewnym momencie Starrk woła ją do siebie i oznajmia, że on wraz z Lilynette są jednością. Po chwili łączą się i uwalniają swoją prawdziwą moc. Ukitake i Shunsui są w szoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360 i 361 Po przybyciu Visoredów, Lilynette odzywa się dopiero gdy Starrk zostaje powalony przez Love'a. Pyta go, czy nie zamierza pomścić Baraggana. Kiedy mężczyzna odpowiada, że oni są silni, ta krzyczy, że przecież jest numerem jeden i dlatego Aizen go wybrał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 9-10 Kiedy Starrk wspomina przeszłość, Lilynette umiera razem z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Miecz Lilynette Miecz: Lilynette posiada miecz, który wyjmuje z brakującego rogu maski. Przypomina on bułat ze standardową rękojeścią katany i wydłużoną tsubą. Po połączeniu się ze Starrkiem, jej miecz nadal znajduje się koło Ukitake, gdzie rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Cero Lilynette Cero: Lilynette ładuje swoje jasnozielone Cero z lewego oka (które pokrywa pozostałość maski) i odpala od środka twarzy. Jego moc jest wątpliwa. Jūshirō Ukitake stwierdził, że nawet Menos klasy Gillian ma mocniejsze Cero. Moc duchowa: Mimo że jest drugą połówką Starrka, wydaje się być słabym Arrancarem. Podczas pojedynku z Ukitake została łatwo pokonana przy pomocy słabego Kidō z małym wysiłkiem. Jej Cero również jest słabe, Ukitake był w stanie je zablokować gołymi rękoma. Zanpakutō |Rosu Robosu|po hiszpańsku "Wilki", a japońsku "Stado Wilków"}}: W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych znanych Arrancarów, moc Starrka nie jest zapieczętowana w Zanpakutō, ale w Lilynette, która jest oddzielnym bytem. * Resurrección: Ze względu na fakt, że Lilynette i Starrk byli jednościąManga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 11, ich wspólne Resurrección to Los Lobos. Podczas gdy dzierży ona swój własny miecz, w jej (i Starrka) formie Resurrección, jest częścią pistoletu. W tej formie również może mówić i czuje ból, kiedy Starrk uderza pistolet.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 4-5 Występy w innych mediach Lilynette pojawia się jako wsparcie Starrka w Bleach: Flame Bringer oraz Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Lilynette Gingerbuck ru:Лилинетт Джинджербак de:Lilynette Gingerbuck fr:Lilynette Gingerback es:Lilynette Gingerbuck id:Lilynette Gingerbuck cs:Lilynette Gingerbuck pt:Lilynette Gingerbuck pt-br:Lilynette Gingerbuck Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Martwi